Superwho- World's clash
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Winchesters gets mystery letter for a man who calls himself the doctor. The doctor arrives and only gives them the name 'The Doctor.' The doctor is helping them with a ghost case. Why should the Winchesters trust him? He isn't telling them everything. Why is the doctor here?
1. Chapter 1

The Winchester brothers were sitting in their hotel room watching boring day time TV. Dean had his boots on top of each other. His dark blue over shirt rest gentle on the bed and his black shirt gentle on his chest. Dean's foot was tapping as he watched TV. He was getting impatient. Sam let out a loud sigh. He pulled at his red and white plaid shirt. It was button up all the way, hiding his white under shirt. Sam was curled up on the bed.

"Seriously, Sam… Nothing. No case here at all." Dean finally had enough of the chick flick soap opera for one day, even a life time. Sam held up a light blue envelop with dark blue writing ' Winchester Brothers'. "Why are we here?" Dean snatched the envelop from Sam's hand. He pulled out the letter from the blue envelop. "Just because some Waco said so. Waco is late too; it's 1:30." Dean flicked out the letter.

It read in weird handwriting but still could be read; 'I need your help. Winchesters meets me on Saturday 24th 2014 at your hotel in Ohio. I shall find you at 12 PM. Allons-y!  
-love the Doctor'

Dean finished reading it. "Must be your boyfriend because I don't know any doctors… that are real doctor." Dean smiled to himself, thinking about it. Sam swung his legs over the bed. Sam grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Dean?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of his older brother's face, making him come back. "I don't know either but they might be a case here." Sam tried to suggest making Dean not be so pissed and inpatient. "Or could be a trap and we fell for it." Dean walked away from Sam and to the fridge.

A knock came at the door. Sam answered it. A man in a light brown suit, his hands in his pockets, and dark brown pants, his trench coat tucked behind his hands, was at the door. His dark purple to brown tie stood out of his blue shirt. "Ah, Sammy Winchester." The man lifted himself by his toes wearing red converses. "Can I help you?" Sam back way from the strange man. "Who are you?" Dean shout getting his gun out from behind his brother. "I'm the doctor." The Doctor grinned. "Doctor…who?" Sam asked when the doctor didn't give a last name. "Just the doctor." The man pushes his way in. "That's not a real name." Sam looked confused at the strange man. "It's my name." The doctor smiled. He brushed his fingers through his brown spiky hair. The doctor looked around interned in the hotel room. "Human hotels… brilliant." The doctor spins around looking at the ceiling smiling.

Dean clicked his gun and pointed at the doctor. "Who are you and why should I care?" Dean snapped at the doctor. Doctor lost his smile. "Put the… gun away." Doctor said calmly. "Answer my questions." Dean curled his finger on the trigger.

The doctor sighed then said with fire in his soul; "I'm the doctor. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm a 967 year old alien, which can change what they look like after death. My 13th death is my last. Every time I regenerate. Today's big issue is, I need you and your brother's help. Before I got here I had my mind on something that could change the universe." The doctor bites gentle the inside of his cheek looking at a little to the left corner. Sam cut off the doctor; "Whoa, whoa. Back up. You're an alien. I don't believe you. You look like you're in your 20's. How can you be 963?" "967." The doctor corrected Sam. "I have little time for this Sam. I was just given this." Doctor showed a blue envelop with dark blue curly hand writing. "This is from me to me. This letter traveled through time and space to tell me to help the Winchesters." The doctor flicked it out. "doctor…Doc. It looks longer than that." Dean commented other another page that Doctor was hiding. "That is not for your eyes." The doctor tucked it back into his brown pant pockets.

"The letter said to get the Winchester and you could help me." The doctor seemed so serious with his large, lonely sad eyes. "Why should we trust you?" Sam narrowed his eyes the doctor as if looking at a small annoying child. The doctor put his hand in his pocket and gripped onto the letter. "Fine. Fine. I will tell you the future from what I receive from my future self. There is going to be murder of a little girl. Near a park and a young man will find her, her real father." The doctor stormed out. Dean went to follow. Like hell he was going to let that mad man out his sight. Dean opened the door to hear a horrible groan from old machine. Sam was behind Dean. Dean froze in place when a blue box was disappearing before his eyes. Sam raised an eye brow. "Was that a 1960 police box?" Dean looked confused at Sam has state. "They were used to contact police men." Dean cut off Sam before he began to talk all bout the box. "Let just say it was just a blue box…that can disappear. You question it's style and not the disappearing act it pulled." The boys returned to their hotel room with so many questions. Since this case was a bust they were to leave in the morning.

The next morning Dean shook Sam foot, almost flipping Sam over the bed. "Sam, paper. Just printed." Sam looked at the paper with his eyes squinted trying to see with his dry, sleepy eyes. They grew when he saw head line; 'Little girl killed at friendly park.' Sam read on to see the name 'Charles Quell.' The paper stated that he had found the little girl. Sam looked up at dean packing his bags. "Want to bet that mum was hiding a snake in the pipes?" Dean threw one of Sam's shirt at Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam entered as agents they went to talk to the daughter's mother. The door was answered but not the mother but by the doctor. "Hello, agents." The doctor smiled. Dean and Sam faces showed not impressed at the doctor. "What are you doing here?" Sam angrily whispered. "My job." Doctor showed them a badge. It wasn't a real FBI badge it was the doctor's physic paper. The mother came behind the doctor. "Doctor, who are they?" The woman asked with snail trailed eyes and running make up.

The Doctor jumped between Sam and Dean. "These are other agents. Nothing to worry about Mrs May." The doctor bumped Sam and to make him show her his ID. "Sorry they're little slow." The doctor smiled and made Mrs May smile a little.

The boys and the doctor sat down to talk about Mrs May's daughter's deaths. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Said the doctor to Mrs May. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. If only David was here and not at work." Mrs May said wiping tears away with her soaked tissue. Sam handed her another one, looking at Dean at the mention of her husband. Mrs May replied with a nod and gentle smile. "What can you tell me about your daughter leading up to her death?" Dean asked. The doctor stood up and began to walk around. "She was going in the park with friends." Mrs May explain wiping away the fallen tears.

"Quick question, when was this taken?" The doctor held up an photo of the victim at a fair with cotton candy and a large grin. "That was taken a few years ago." Mrs May said with confusion, wiping more tears away. The doctor took a few other pictures. HE sat next to Mrs May. "You see looks like your daughter is having a fun time in each picture." The doctor laid them out on the table. Mrs May look at her daughter, tears and snort ran down. Dean handed her the box of tissues. Doctor's face dropped to sadness. Sam and Dean looked at the photo's seeing a normal girl til Sam saw someone in the background. Doctor smile; "you see it?" "See what?" Mrs May asked, getting angry.

Doctor turned his head to Mrs May. "Your daughter in this picture is happy but in the next she isn't." Doctor pointed to the cotton candy image and the one of her swinging on the swings. "I don't know." Mrs May said feeling being accused for something. Doctor then nodded; "ah, you didn't know." "know what?!" Mrs May snapped. Dean tried to calm Mrs May down; "Sorry, Mrs May. Our friend, partner, is new. We've caused you enough-" Sam covered Dean's mouth. "What agent McQueen is trying to say is that we need to look through your daughter's things because…..it's classified." Mrs May nodded, unsure whether saying yes was right.

"Doctor, is your name doctor? What kind of name is doctor?" Sam snapped silently. "It's my name." The doctor smiled at the boys. "Sammy Winchester and Dean Winchester. This is brilliant. Sliding through different dimensions…" The doctor cleared his throat and enter Mrs May's daughter's room. Dena and Sam exchanged looks. "And there is the look exchange. Oh, brilliant." Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at the doctor and spoke; "We don't do things the same!" "OH, that was my favourite in the books. Chuck is a wise man. Mind you he didn't catch your inner…inners. But this case. Case. What is off about those picture Sam?" The doctor went to the very, bright pink table with pink boxes on top. Everything but a dark brown, old box was pink. The doctor pulled out his scion screw driver and the Winchesters exchanged looks once more. "Think Sam." The doctor looks narrow at his buzzing screw driver.

Sam thought for a moment then said to his brother that was clueless; "there was figure in the background." "Don't forget she was wearing this." The doctor held up a necklace that looks more or less like a rock with string. It hung off the doctor's screwdriver. Dean looked at the box. Closing the lids to see symbols to lock away curse objects. Dean analyses the necklace to see some black goo on it and some dry black goo in the box. Dean touched the goo in the box and discovered that it was ectoplasm.

"Sammy we got a Poltergeist. One pissed of spirit being power through this necklace…" Dena stopped and he turned white in the face. "Ghost? Ectoplasm. You aren't the FBI. Get out!" Mrs Amy shouted behind Sam. Sam place his hands in the air to show he was no harm, doctor joining him. 'We are the FBI. We were just…quoting from a movie. We need to know where your daughter got this necklace." Sam pointed to the rock on string hanging from the doctor's screwdriver. "Get out! Put my down my grandmother's necklace down." Mrs May shouted. "Your grandmother. Amy May. Died from a bloody killer." The doctor looks over to Dean; "Now how did I know that?" The doctor had a cocky smile across his face.

Dean snapped the necklace from the doctor. "RUN!" The doctor shouted. All three ran out the door and down the stairs. "Give back my family necklace!" the woman shouted trying to follow them down the stairs. The Winchester brothers and the doctor ran down the corner. "Great idea Sammy. 'Let's walk here. It's to weird having the impala out. People will ask questions how the FBI have an impala.' What a time to care about our covers." Dean muttered to his brother. "This way!" The doctor called out and ran down an alley. The Winchester skited to a stop to where the doctor had run down. The stop to see a big blue box. "The box." Sam whispered to himself.

Dena turned to his brother and looked down the alley. The doctor opened the two doors of the TARDIS. "Allons-y! We don't want Mrs May to find us. Three men in a big blue box. Wouldn't that have some talking to get out?" "I wouldn't say…" Dean turned around to see the blue box having a large room inside of it. "Big?" Dean's eyes widen with sam's. "Whoa!" They both had their jaws to the ground. "Come on Winchesters. Work to do." The doctor pulled them inside.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside. I've got to get this on tape. Mind you, love how I sound but it gets annoying having to hear the same thing over and over again. Isn't that right ro-" The doctor turned into empty space that rested a dark blue woman's jacket. The doctor turned back to the Winchester not as happy as he was moments ago. "Anyway, lots to do in a few days. I'm not in this…world for short time. It's impossible to jump through worlds but I saw my chance. I only got a few days before I have to fly back home or…the universe collapse in." The doctor looks at the lost look the Winchesters had. "As I said, I'm the doctor. Alien from out of space. I'm here…. Never mind. But right now I got to stop something happening here. Dean, dean, Dean, Deanny, Dean-o, D, Dean."

The doctor rambled Dean's name before he looks serious at Dean, who was still trying to figure out how it was bigger on the inside. The doctor snapped his fingers closing the TARDIS door. "The necklace. What so special about it?" The doctor pointed to the necklace tight in Dean's grip. "Black goo, is offend brought by a pissed of ghost. This means that Mrs Amy and her little girl were hunted. The necklace could be attracted to the ghost or something else that still has its physical body. Hair, skin, blood." Sam explained. Dean shoved the necklace into his pocket. "The symbols on the box means that someone thought it was curse when in fact they got a ghost on their hands." The doctor flicked his eyes to Dean and Sam. "Ghost? Alright." The doctor smile and spun happily to his controls in the center of the room. "Alright? No one just says alright." "I got a TARDIS bigger on the inside. I think I can accept ghosts. I meant I met ghosts once. Turned out to be aliens trying to take over the world…again." The doctor smiled flicking his control center.

"Aliens?" Sam asked. "Again?" Dean asked even more surprised than Sam's question. "Do you always do that? Allons-y!" The Doctor slammed his hand on a control and the TARDIS whizzed and groan as it took off. It shook the ground as it moved. "This thing can move?!" Sam shouted gripping onto the railing. "It's flying! FLYING SAM! I know when something is flying! Get me down!" Dean hugged tightly to the railing that he almost left an imprint on the railing from his tight grip.

**Author: this might not make much sense because i rush though it and ran out of time but hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and was out front of Dean and Sam's car. "There we are." Doctor grinned and shoved his hand in his pocket. "LAND!" Dean stumbled down onto his feet , not even caring that the TARDIS moved them. Dean fell onto his knees and hands, laughing a little at the solid ground. He looked up to the doctor; "Do you always kid nap people?!" The doctor rolled his eyes a sigh; "Why do people always think I kidnap them?" He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. "You came along. I brought you to your car. You're lucky I don't charge you for shipping." Doctor said to Dean wiggling his finger at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and scowled at the mad man. Sam slowly came out to see they moved. He walked around the TARDIS and saw that it was in fact a small blue box on the outside. "why, why is it a blue box on the outside?" Sam stumbled with his words, and tapping on the wood. "I landed in the 1960 and it got stuck there. If I landed in roman empire then it would a statue. But I like it." Doctor touched the TARDIS gentle with a warm smile. Sam scoffed; "And I thought Dean and his impala had issues."

Sam turned to see Dean stroking his impala. "it's ok baby. Daddy is back." Dean whispered to his car. Sam looked to see the doctor and Dean looking loving to their object. Sam coughs to break the awkward atmosphere. "Right." Doctor and Dean spoke at the same time snapping back to reality. "How do we know get the ghost?" The doctor asked walking over to Dean. Dean pulled out the necklace. Black goo dripped out. "Ghost usually die a violent death. If the ghost is connected to this necklace it would have attacked us by now." Sam said point to the necklace in Dean's hand. "It must be harmless…" Dean put on the necklace. Doctor and Sam's face dropped. Dean sighed; "There is ghost behind me isn't there?" Sam nodded slowly getting out something from his pocket.

The ghost touched Dean's shoulder, spinning him around. The ghost grabbed Dean's scuff of his shirt. It pulled Dean in close. It was soaking wet, and green skinned. He had dripping wet brown hair and the bluest eyes but they were empty. Around his feet was rope tied onto a cylinder block. Allege was all over his sobbing wet clothing. Dean shivered at it's cold and creepy touch. The doctor watched the ghost amazed and shocked. "I'm sorry… Daisy." It whispered to Dean. "Dude, breathe mint." Dean gasped to the side. He lifted up his leg and pulled out a iron blade. "Who's daisy?" The doctor asked the ghost calmly and kindly. "I'm sorry…daisy." The ghost rubbed the necklace around Dean's neck. "You creepy son of bitch. Get off me." Dean grunted trying not to breathe in the foul smell. It didn't smell like death. It smell like water, from the swamps. "Mr ghost man, brilliant seeing your real. I'm just wondering who is daisy? Is she your wife? Daughter? Lover? Friend?" The doctor asked the ghost slowly coming close. Sam popped open a little bottle of slat that was in his back pocket. It breathed into Dean's mouth. Dean gasped for air to the side. "You… son of a bitch." Dean lost his fire and suddenly became very sad and lost.

Sam threw slat on the ghost and it disappeared screaming. "Dean? Dean, you ok?" Sam help his brother onto his feet. "Why is the ghost afraid of salt? mind you i don't like ketchup but doesn't mean i scream when it touches me." The doctor looked at the empty space the ghost was just at. Sam ignored the doctor for the moment. "I…don't know." Dean spoke softly to his brother's question. The doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and it buzzed, flicking it's blue light, as the doctor wavy it in Dean's face. "That ghost seemed to have taken some of your brother's emotion." The doctor finished buzzed his sonic screw driver. "Can a ghost do that? Make someone feel how they feel?" The doctor asked Sam. He looked back to see Dean just watching the ground as if there was nothing left to watch; "I'm sorry." Dean said softly. Sam thought for a moment; "Yellow fever, is a possibility. It make ghost relive how they died. Last one we came across made Dean was a afraid of everything. I don't think it can make someone sad. We will have to research it." Sam help his brother into the car. The doctor locked his TARDIS and shoved the key in his pocket with the letters he had all day. Sam pulled fuel and salt out of the car and burnt the necklace in it's spot. Sam looked at the necklace thinking it was the ghost's connection to the world. He looked at his big brother to see he was still sad. There must be something else the ghost is connecting to. "What are you doing? You just burnt away our only clue!" The doctor barked at Sam. "I thought it was the only connection. It's not. Ghost are suck in this world by something that is unfinished. They stay because of piece of their body left behind. Some amount of blood, hair. We will have to do research on our ghost." Sam said helping his brother up.

"Research? I thought you knew everything about ghosts. Why do you need to research?" The doctor asked getting in the back seat. "It's to get more knowledge." Sam picked the impala keys from his brother. Dean mutter something under his breathe; "I'm sorry mum?" Sam shook his head trying to ignore what his brother just said. Sam sat in the driver seat and put it in drive. "Have you never done research before?" Sam asked. He looked in the revision mirror to see the doctor looking at the blue letter. "Never stayed long enough to do research on ghosts. I'm a traveler. I was traveling with this girl…a friend, she um… is fine. Moved on. She is ok though." The doctor shoved the paper back in his pocket and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry daisy." A voice spoke, beside the doctor. The ghost was next to the doctor. The doctor jumped in to the car door. "Oh… hello? I'm the doctor. Who are you?" The doctor asked Sam pulled out Dean's iron knife, Dean was lazily holding onto it. "David. Daisy… I'm sorry." The ghost, David, held his head down as he sat in the seat. "Doctor, can you make it go away?" The of ghost whoever asked. "Trust em i'm the doctor. what do you want to go away?" The doctor spoke, easing himself. "It's the pain in my heart, doctor. I lost someone. i know you know the feeling. So does that boy." Ghost David pointed to Dean. "It's ok. Who is daisy?" The doctor asked slowly seating next to the ghost. "Daisy…she is…"

Sam threw the knife making the ghost disappear. "What did you do that for?!" The doctor shouted. Sam slammed his foot onto the ground. "The ghost was sad about daisy. He was telling me who she was." The doctor shouted gripping onto the seat as Sam took the corner sharply to their hotel. "He was talking to dean too. He made Dean into this mess. There is something else making him haunt us." Sam said as Dean had his head on the window looking at the sky. "Dean and the ghost were just talking. But why is it that he started talking to you?" Sam was a block away from the hotel. Him and Dena parked a block away before their walk to MRS May's home. The doctor thought and looked at the object that was in his pocket. "Who knows. Let just find a way to help him." The doctor said. "help? No we don't help ghosts. We help them to rest by hunting them down. It's to stop them from attacking people and to cross over." Sam said as he parked the car. The doctor crossed his arms with a sigh. He and Sam got out of the car. Sam helped Dean out. "Where do we start?" Doctor asked.


End file.
